Cosas de niños
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: Alguien quiere eliminar a Fairy Tail, pero primero deben desacerse de 3 personas claves... Mientras, fairy tail tiene sus propios complejos ya que los chicos crecen y intentan conocer a eso que le llaman amor. (Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, entre otros).
1. Sentimiento de peligro

_"La misión ha sido completada, la posión va en camino hacia Fairy Tail... Cuando nos desagamos de esos 3, atacaremos._

.

.

.

.

**_SENTIMIENTO DE PELIGRO_**

Estaba llegando el atardecer en Magnolia, un cálido viento remecía las ramas de los arboles y hacían a las madres a abrigar a sus niños.

Pero eso no podía ocurrir en Fairy Tail, aquí noche significaba fiesta. Barriles de cerveza que terminaban en el estómago de Cana, quien en ese momento competía con un borracho Gray. Gente bailando, espiando o peleando, en fin, un alboroto.

Por otro lado se encontraba Gajeel ayudando a Levy a acarrear unos 150 libros que la peli-azul había pedido prestados el día anterior en la biblioteca.

- Hmp, debes tener un problema con eso de leer 150 libros en un día… - Comentó el cazadragones, algo ya agotado.

- ¡Já! Lo dice el chico que come metal. - se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para quedar al frente del chico.- si tanto te cuesta llevarlos, los llevo yo. - dijo retanto al chico.

- C-Claro que no, dije que te iba a ayudar y así lo aré, enana. - dijo sonriéndole, seguido, dio un paso al frente limitando la distancia, acción que hizo a la peli-azul sonrojar.

- ¡No me digas enana! Estúpido Gajeel… mejor vamos. - y así se alejaron los dos.

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento… Lu-chan, Natsu, Happy cuídense…_

_._

-¡Si! Gané, Gray me debes 45 joules.- Dijo algo sonrojada, efecto del alcohol.

- C-cana_, shabes_ amiga…_hip_… me caes t-taan bien_, peroh_ no _andoh_ con dinero.- A leguas se veía su borrachez, sin mencionar que había caído de la silla y ahora se encontraba gateando, mientras inconscientemente se quitaba la camisa.

-Ohh Gray-sama, Juvia lo ayuda… sin embargo Juvia piensa que necesita un café.- Juvia que no se demoró ni un minuto en imaginar a Gray en su pieza mientras tomaban café y Gray se le declaraba de la manera que sólo Juvia podía imaginar; cuando despertó de su sueño se llevó a Gray sigilosamente de la vista del gremio y como el mago de hielo estaba en un estado deplorable no opuso resistencia alguna, es más, tal vez disfrutaba de la compañía de Juvia.

_ Mmm… siento algo raro ese flamitas y Lucy… espero que no se metan en algo raro… Bueh, estoy borracho que más da._

_._

-Nee Natsu deja eso- le regañaba al peli-rosa que no dejaba de correr con unas de sus mini-novelas siendo perseguida por una agotada lucy.

-¡JAJAJA lucy a que no me atrap…- la chica había resbalado y caído encima de este, logrando su objetivo de quitarle el montón de papeles- ¡Lucee! ¿Qué pasó con el dragón y la princesa?- De verdad, había muy quedado intrigado… en su interior quería que quedaran juntos y ya, pero Lucy siempre encontraba una manera de escribirlo más interesante.

-A-aún no está terminado – los nervios la carcomían por dentro, no le podía decir que quedaban juntos, era una animación de ellos dos y no podía arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta.- A-ademas, Levy-chan es la primera que lo leerá.

- … - Nastu quedó pensativo, la rubia iba a preguntar cuando... - Luce, ¿algún día escribirás de nosotros?- Eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a arder.

- Pues, está en mis planes… Sin embargo, no tengo idea de cómo comenzar…

- Comienza cuando nos conocimos, ¡en Hargeon! – La sonrisa del llamado Salamander le hacían contagiar a Lucy.

- ¿Vamos al gremio? Quiero una de las malteadas de Mira-san- animó al peli rosa y se encaminaron al gremio.

_ La verdad no me siento segura en casa… Debe ser solo una idea loca ¿Qué malo podría pasar?_

_ ._

_ ._

_._

_._

**Y bueno, ¿¡Qué les pareció?! la verdad es que comienzo con todo esto de la escritura, adoro leer, pero no sabía que tal estaba en la escritura. Se me vino una idea y tomé la oportunidad de escribirla.**

**Por favor cualquier consejo, reclamo acepto de todo :B jajaja y eso se viene mucho misterio y romance 1313 y como siempre en fairy tail RISAS :D eso se despide Torii ;)**

**Siguiente capítulo _" Oops , un descuido fatal " _**


	2. ¡Ups! Un descuido fatal

**¡UPS! UN DESCUIDO FATAL**

.

.

_**LUCY POV:**_

- Hmm… esto está tan vacio.

_No había ni la mitad de integrantes de Fairy Tail, ¿Estos eran mis malos presentimientos? ¡Y estamos de noche! Oh no, me demore prácticamente todo el día en atrapar a Natsu, sin mencionar que se encerró en MI baño, y bueno no iba a entrar aparte que se escuchaba como se daba una ducha, repito, en MI baño._

- Lucy, Natsu bienvenidos – llegó Mira con una sonrisa. Le iba a preguntar porque tanta ausencia, pero…

- Los Raijinshuu están en misión, Gajeel fue a ayudar Levy con unos libros, Jet y Droy los fueron a espiar, Happy y Erza tuvieron que hacer un trabajito - ¡¿Ehh?! Erza se llevó a Happy y no les avisaron a nadie – En realidad es raro, pero necesitaban llevar unos ingredientes a Polyusika y Happy puede llevar rápidamente a Erza por ellos- Dijo, como si leyera mi mente, de nuevo.

- Gray fue llevado por Juvia cuando quedó dormido después de competir con Cana, que a su vez fue a prepar las cosas para la llegada de Gildarts – llegó Lisanna a terminar con el informe de ausentes. - ¿Quieren comer algo?

- Una malteada de fresa, por favor. – Las dos se retiraron

La verdad es que daba miedo pensar que las hermana Straus estuvieran al tanto de cada paso del gremio. Natsu me miró, luego dio una vista al gremio y gruñó.

- ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

- No hay nadie con quien pelear, estúpido Gray, todavía me debe una apuesta.

_La duda me carcomía, ¿Qué apuesta? ¿ese es mi mal presentimiento? Esto de no saber me jode en serio._

_**FIN DE LUCY POV.**_

* * *

- Hemos llegado con su pedido… - dejó los ingredientes sobre una mesa y empezó a buscar a alguien… - ¿Polyusika-san?

- Erza… mejor nos vamos, no es que tenga miedo de la señora… pero prefieron cuidar mi vida – dijo el exceed pegado a la espalda de Erza.

- Te escucho, imbécil… - dijo la señora que respondía al nombre de Polyusika, que en ese momento se notaba a leguas el desagrado en las palabras antes dichas por el exceed. – Ahora, ¡Largo!.

- Aye… - el exceed comenzaba a llorar y a temer por su vida.

- Polyusika-san antes de irnos – _Oh mierda_ pensó el exceed. - ¿Podría saber la razón por la cual requiere los ingredientes? Son muy raros y solo se encuentran en lugares de condiciones extremas. – Recordó la flor que tuvieron que saca al lado de la boca de un volcán.

La peli rosa suspiró cansada, les pidió que tomaran asiento y les explicó todo. Happy escuchaba atento, claro que seguía asustado y se mantenía escondido detrás de Erza.

- Entonces, ¿Charle tuvo esa visión? ¡P-pero es imposible! Absurdo – La peli roja palideció.

- ¿Vas a desconfiar de tu compañera de gremio? Además recuerda que esto es solo preventivo, nadie tiene la certeza de que ocurra.

- Tiene razón, lo lamento – Se levantó e hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida- yo también tomaré precauciones, Adiós.

Una vez afuera Happy tomó a Erza y la alzó en los cielos.

- Erza, ¿Por qué nunca le pediste que te reparará tu ojo definitivamente?

Lo dijo suave y procurando seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, un paso en falso y _bye bye Happy._

- Porque este ojo me ha traído muchas ventajas a pesar de que no es el ideal, por eso no quiero cambiarlo, tal vez sea una manera de darle gracias – Sonrió y pensó en aquellas veces que le sirvió durante batalla.

- ¡Aye, _MAX SPEED!_

_2 personas camufladas en los jardines de Polyusika se miraron y sonrieron para sí, aquello que habían escuchado habría sido un error fatal para los magos de Fairy Tail._

* * *

- ¡Kyaaa! No lo puedo creer, ¡Le debes decir que si!

La rubia parecía más emocionada que la propia Charle que había sido invitada a una cita con Happy. A todos les era difícil asimilar que Happy, aquel minino que siempre jugaba, reía y comía pescado diera el gran paso de invitarla y dejar las técnicas de conquista con el pescado.

- Yo no sé, me será muy incomodo, además se lo podría tomar muy en serio – Dijo Charle tímida.

Sí, tímida la verdad, es que a ella también le vino de sorpresa la invitación, y dudaba si estaba preparada.

- Hmm… Yo y Lucy podemos acompañarlos – Dijo Natsu con la boca llena de su tercer plato de comida.

Lucy podía hacerle una competencia al cabello de Erza en ese momento.

- ¿Q- qué di-dices? ¿N-nosotros en una cita doble?

Lucy no podía evitar que por su mente se crearan mil imágenes comprometedoras de ella con Natsu. Tal vez no debería hablar tanto con Juvia…

_Pero Natsu era encantador_

- ¡Claro! Después de todo soy como un padre para Happy – Sonrió

_Y también un imbécil _

-Los acompañaría, pero Polyusika-san ha encontrado unos documentos que podían servirme, ¡Lo siento! – dijo, claramente apenada la dragon slayer de viento. Luego, abrió los ojos. – ¡Ah! Tenía que avisarle a Levy. Lo siento, debo irme.

Corrió hacía la entrada, Charle nos miró

- Aceptaré ir con el gato, pero solo si ustedes van. Acompañaré a Wendy ahora. – Se levantó y se fue, aunque Lucy pudo ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

_Una cita con Happy… je, gato raro… - _Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la gata ante el pensamiento. – _Espero que no cometa un error al aceptar._

* * *

- Hmm.. ¿Ésta es la sala de pócimas de Fairy Tail? ¿Dime Blade por qué no nos deshacemos de esa escoria ahora? Esto es un show.

- Las ordenes son ordenes Phoe-san, un descuido y Jenix-sama nos aniquila

- Tsk, como sea, esto está listo vámonos

_Era el comienzo del final de Fairy Tail, no abría error._

_**- Masacre. **_- dijo la chica llamada Phoe antes de salir por la ventana, mientras una sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

.

.

.

.

**Promesa es deuda, aquí está el segundo capitulo :3 como siempre sugerencias o criticas son bienvenidas ya que estoy recién empezando en la escritura.**

**PD: Ahhh el manga y el anime de ayer tuvieron su Nalu, fue hermoso3 Nalu rules pls jajaja**

**PORXIMO CAPITULO: Acciones antes de una cita**


	3. Acciones antes de una cita

_Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**ACCIONES ANTES DE UNA CITA** _._**  
**

**GRAY POV**:

_Desperté, pero no me encontraba en mi pieza y menos en mi casa, la habitación era cálida, ordenada… cerca, se encontraba una taza con café helado. Intenté moverme, pero mi cabeza explotó de dolor, definitivamente no volvería a competir contra Cana, tal vez me trajo a su casa por sentir pena… o tal vez porque quiere asegurarse de que le pague – _una gota de sudor recorrió mi cabeza al pensar eso_ – por el estúpido Natsu y su holgazanería no hemos ido a ninguna misión, aunque debo admitir que Lucy lo debe pasar peor, soportándolo todos los días con el entrando a su casa._

_Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me sorprendí al ver que era Juvia, se supone que en Fairy Hills no pueden entrar hombres._

- Gray-sama ¿ha despertado? Mejor tome el café, debe de dolerle mucho la cabeza – Me acercó la taza, estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a mi boca.

- Juvia, gracias, pero creo que puedo tomar solo – Intenté sonar amable, después de todo me había cuidado.

**- **L-lo siento, Gray-sama… Juvia se pregunta porqué accedió a competir contra Cana-san, es imposible ganarle – _Oh no Juvia vio cuando me caí de la silla, me vio en ese estado deplorable._

_-_ Yo también me lo pregunto, supongo que estaba aburrido, pero no se volverá a repetir – Le sonreí_, _sin embargo se sonrojó de inmediato. – ¿Cómo lograste colarme a tu departamento?

- Juvia es sigilosa cuando quiere. Será mejor que descanse Gray-sama hasta que se reponga bien. Cualquier cosa puede llamar a Juvia, me quedaré en casa – _¿Se va a quedar en casa por mi? _

_Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, pero no había vuelta atrás, no podía aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de Juvia… Le iba a agradecer._

- Juvia… Gracias por todo, te lo voy a agradecer… Vamos a cenar hoy a la noche, ¿Aceptas? – Me preocupé cuando tardó en responder.

- P-por supuesto Gray-sama, a J-juvia le encantaría – Acto seguido se desmayó y Gray la recostó a su lado.

_Esperaría a que se despertara e iría a arreglar todo._

_Una cita con Juvia… Ur por favor que todo salga bien._

**FIN DE GRAY POV.**

* * *

**LEVY POV:**

_Estaría en mi cama descansando comiendo alguna mandarina guardada en mi frutera, pero no, estaba aquí en la biblioteca con Gajeel porque al imbécil, ayer en la noche se le ocurrió usar su magia para guardar libros más rápido, en un movimiento brusco ¡Paaf! Estantería al suelo, y ahora tenemos que guardar el doble de libros. Sin mencionar que la bibliotecaría tuvo la amabilidad de que vinieramos hoy a la mañana, si no, seguro hubieramos amanecido aquí._

- No vas a estar toda la vida enojada conmigo, enana… Son solo un par de libros más – me dijo

_ Me dieron unas ganas de golpearlo, aunque el solo se riera al no sentir dolor alguno_.

- Tsk, Gajeel imbécil, me estoy muriendo de hambre… Cuando coma, tal vez te perdone – El se acercó y tomó mi mano, mis mejillas ardieron…

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

- Saque una mandarina ayer por la noche, supongo que ahora la necesitas más yo. – Me sonrió y me pasó la mandarina. - Ahora, ¿Me perdonas?

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, ¿cómo pude siquiera pensar que el me tomó la mano en un acto de cariño? Imbécil y mil veces imbécil._

– Esta vez no me es suficiente una fruta, estúpido Gajeel – Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

– Entonces, vamos a cenar tú y yo a la noche… Podrás comer lo que quieras – le iba a negar, estaba enojada – Ni pienses en negarte, porque te secuestro _Geehe – _ se rió, sin embargo los dos sabíamos que era completamente capaz de cumplir su palabra.

- No puedo Gajeel, a la noche debo ir con Polyusika ha encontrado algo que me puede servir a mi y a Wendy. - Le dije decidida, y el frunció el ceño.

- Tsk, si Wendy también va, que te enseñe ella después, ahora tienes un compromiso más importante... - Dijo frustrado.- De cualquier manera... ¿De qué tratan los documentos? - _Se había enfadado con mi respuesta anterior, ¿Tanto le importaba que fuera con el?_ Me giré y saqué un papel guardado en unos de los bolsillos de mi short.

- Runas... se pueden usar como magia de apoyo... son muy utiles, hace un tiempo las estudie. - Le dije, orgullosa de mis conocimientos.

- Entonces si sabes, no tiene sentido que vayas _Geehee -_sonrió, _demonios, esa sonrisa_ - Ven conmigo enana.

- E-está bien, pero terminemos rápido ahora. - Me giré y seguí con mi labor de guardar libros. - "_Niños otra vez", _suena que tiene buena trama.

- Pues llevatelo, entre 150 y 151 no creo que tengas problemas, para serte sincero, no tengo idea como tantos libros se meten en tu cabeza, enana. - Me dijo mientras guardaba libros y yo me sonrojé. - Sobre la salida a comer... Ve elegante, es un lugar un tanto anticuado Geehee.

- Bueno... - no sabía que decir, estaba muy cohibida y para peor, creo que el lo notó

_Estúpido Gajeel_

_Te quiero…_

**FIN DE LEVY POV.**

* * *

**NATSU POV: (**_**Si, estoy haciendo un capitulo solo de Pov's xD)**_

**-** ¡Lo sabía! – _Oh mierda_.

_Había gritado, le había emocionado tanto saber que el dragón se había quedado con la princesa que no pudo reprimir el grito. Pero sucede que había esperado desde el comienzo ese final, aunque toda la trama indicaba lo contrario… como siempre Lucy lo impresionaba._

- Hmm… ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo algo adormilada.

_Bien, aún no había despertado por completo, tenía una oportunidad de no morir a manos de Lucy, me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude y me arrodille ante ella. Dude un poco en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero al final me decidí  
_

-_ Duérmete niña, duérmete ya que viene el dragón y te raptará… - _comencé a cantar con la esperanza de que retomara el sueño.

**Lucy abrió los ojos.**

_ Oh mierda, yo cerré los ojos esperando la patada voladora, el combo supersónico, el grito que me dejaría sordo, sin embargo… ella se rió_

- Natsu jaja ¿estabas cantándome? – Bien, eso no se lo esperaba

- Y-yo no quería despertarte, ¿Te molestó? – Se habían sonrojado, los dos

-No, tranquilo – Silencio incomodo… - Natsu… ayer me quedé con una duda ¿Por qué le dijiste a Charle que irías conmigo? No es que me moleste, pero pudiste haberle pedido a cualquier otra chica.

- Mmm… - necesitaba formular bien la respuesta - porque es agradable comer con Happy, pero es mucho mejor si también estas tu. – Le sonreí, ni sé lo que había dicho, pero fui sincero.

_Adoraba molestar a Lucy tenía las reaccionas más divertidas que haya visto, pero más le gustaba verla sonreír, eso no tenía valor alguno._

- V-voy a ducharme, gracias Natsu - _¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué? –_ Por la canción, te veo a la noche. – me sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas y se encerró en el baño.

_Podría _espia_… ¿¡Qué tonteras piensas Dragneel?! Igneel no me educó así… mejor voy al gremio._

Observé por última vez la puerta del baño, negué con la cabeza y me fui.

**FIN DE NATSU POV.**

* * *

**HAPPY POV:**

_¡Aye!_

_Juraría haber dado una vuelta al mundo entero cuando me enteré que Charle había aceptado ir a una cita conmigo, aunque fuera doble, incluso mejor, aprovecharía de juntar a Lucy con Natsu, será perfecto jeje._

_ Hoy al llegar al gremio muchos me felicitaron por haberme atrevido a invitar a Charle, aunque ella me ignoró toda la mañana... Cuando Natsu fue a infiltrarse a la casa de Lucy me acerqué a Mira y me dijo que seguramente me ignoraba por los nervios antes de la cita, ya que también era la primera cita de ella. Le pregunté si le llevaba un pescado de regalo, pero ella usó Take Over y me amenzó, que si le regalaba peces en vez de flores ella misma se encargaría de que yo no volviera a comer uno nunca más, sin dudarlo acepté. Me dijo que Lisanna había salido del gremio a comprarme un terno, no pensé que una cita requiriera de tanta formalidad, sin embargo en la cita con Natsu es imposible formalidad alguna._

_Las chicas del gremio también me aconsejaron (y me amenazaron) en no molestar a Charle hoy, ya que un error prodría provocar que ella se arrepintiera... si ahora me dijera que no..._

_No como más pescado._

**_FIN HAPPY POV:_**

* * *

**CANA POV:  
**

- ¿Cana? he llegado... ¿Estás ahí?_  
_

Había estado preparando la cena, si yo Cana Alberona cocinando, todo porque al viejo se le ocurrió conocer a mi novio y no quiero que muera en el intento de caerle bien, digamos que estoy manejando el ambiente. De cualquier manera, siempre estoy feliz cuando Gildarts llega, aunque suele ser muy adulador... es notorio que la culpa lo carcome.

Salí de la cocina y lo vi estaba arreglando sus maleta... Vi algo que todo mi ambiente que tanto me había coostado mantener se fue al carajo. Estallé en risas y Gildarts puso cara de duda.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA Gildarts te estas haciendo viejo JAJAJJAJA - Me tomaba el estómago para hacer un intento fallido de controlar mis risas. - Viejo, tienes un pelo blanco JAJAJA

- No te rias de mi Cana - estaba avergonzado, tenía las mejillas coloradas - es un proceso normal de la vida.

- Que todo ser humano quiere evitar - me acerque a el, Gildarts extendió sus brazos, esperaba un abrazo, yo tomé unas pinzas - Te sacaré esa cosa.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman tienen el pelo blanco y nadie les dice nada? - Agachó su cabeza, admitiendo que tampoco quería esa anormalía en la cabeza.

- Porque el de ellos es natural, supongo... además nacieron así cualquiera ya está acostumbrado - Listo, ya lo habia sacado, lo envolví en papel y lo boté. - Además ¿Un cabello planco en un monton de cabello café? no se ve bien - solté unas risas.

- Tienes razón. - Me abrazó_. - _Casi se me olvida que mientras yo me pongo viejo ustedes se convierten en adultos...

_Viejo molesto - _Pensé, aunque igual correspondí el abrazo.

- Cana. - me dijo ya separandose - Vamos al restaurante de la calle principal... creo que es buen ambiente para conocer a ese intento de persona.

_Me dio ganas de golpearlo, no porque insultó a mi novio, sino , PORQUE TODO MI MALDITO ESFUERZO NO VALIÓ NADA_.

- Tsk, está bien, le iré a avisar.

**FIN DE CANA POV.**

* * *

- Recuerda, irás infiltrada con él, trata de mantenerte cerca por si escuchas algo fuera de lo normal... Yo estaré con Laxus espiando desde afuera, si algo sale mal fue una concidencia, ¿Bien?

- Entinendo, pero y si... b..-be..-bebes...- dijo con rubor.

- No, no hay bebes, bueno, si tu quieres bebes haz bebes, pero en la mision no hay bebes.

* * *

**_Terminé o.ó esto se pone divertido el próximo capitulo ajjaja animenme con sus fav's y den follow's porque hasta a mi me esta gustando como se desarrolla la trama :3 y bueno ojalá recibir algún review e.é _**

**_Como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, criticas de todo acepto :D_**

**_PD: seguramente actualizaré el viernes y eso que ando en semana de pruebas x.x_**

**_PD: AMO LAS MANDARINAS_**


	4. Una cita a lo Fairy Tail parte 1

**UNA CITA A LO FAIRY TAIL Parte 1**

La cita será a las 19 horas, son las 16 ¡Y aún no sé que ponerme! Bueno, no es como si a Natsu o a Happy les importara como vista, nunca me han halagado por mi apariencia.

Reí ante el pensamiento. Había salido de una larga ducha para calmar mis nervios y me encontraba ahora en frente al armario mirando a la nada. Nervios de qué se preguntaran, pues aunque la cita sea informal en todos sus sentidos, siento que es un avance y no quiero arriesgarme, de alguna forma tengo miedo y ansias a la vez, estoy tratando de comprender como eso puede ser.

Tal vez le guste el rojo, es parecido al color de sus llamas, aunque puede pensar que es muy provocativo, ¡Tal vez me termine comiendo!... Natsu me dijo que odiaba el color azul oscuro, le recordaba a Gray, descartado. El vestido negro no, muy gótico, por un momento la imagen de Rogue pasó por mi cabeza, bufé.

Me decidí por un vestido a medio muslo y sin mangas, decorado con pequeñas flores de tonos rojos estilo primaveral, unos zapatos negros. El pelo lo deje con ondulaciones en las puntas con ayuda de cáncer y por ultimo un leve maquillaje.

Me senté en mi escritorio para ver si mi inspiración brotaba en esa espera, dispuesta a escribir, con pluma en mano, en ese mismo instante una luz se presentó en medio de mi habitación.

- Lucy, entonces si irás a una cita con el intento de dragón. – Afirmo apenas fue visible mi espíritu.

- Loke – Gruñí al verlo. - ¿¡QUÉ NO SABES QUE ESTÁ MAL ENTRAR A LA CASA DE ALGUIEN SIN AVISAR?! Y no le digas así a Natsu. – terminé por refunfuñar.

- Oh, claro princesa a mi me regañas, pero a Natsu ya no le dices nada cuando irrumpe en tu alcoba. – Dijo con tono desafiante, acusador. Mis mejillas tomaron color carmesí.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la salida? – Pregunté intentando cambiar la conversación. – ¡Mis espíritus ya se enteraron! Oh no. - Me llevé las manos a la cara de manera dramática.

- Tranquila, tranquila se te olvida que soy mago de Fairy Tail también, aunque según mi punto de vista eso es peor, he visto a Mirajane ensoñando miles de posibilades y cuando habló con Erza por alguna razón tuvo un derrame nasal. – Me tomo de la mano. – Aunque realmente no sé si ese intento de dr… Natsu sea el tipo de pareja que mereces. – Retire mi mano un tanto brusca y el rio. – Ten presente que estaré para ti princesa. – Guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

- Estúpido León. – Gruñí, pero terminé sonriendo por el apoyo del espíritu ante todo.

Observé la hora 18:45… Unas sensaciones se formaron en mi estómago. Nervios, ansias, felicidad y miedo…

.

.

.

- ¡Wow Charle! Te vez muy linda. – Exclamaba Wendy a la pequeña gatita.

- ¿Estás segura que no me necesitaras? Podría decirle al gato que salgamos otro día, seguro que entendería. – Dijo Charle ignorando olímpicamente los elogios de su amiga y mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo.

Iba con un vestido morado, con un leve vuelo desde la cintura. Un lazo rodeaba su cintura y otro más pequeño que formaba un moño posado delante de su oreja.

-. ¡Ni hablar! Además Romeo-kun me acompañara, Lily también recuerdo que menciono que Gajeel saldría con Levy y no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿No que Levy iba contigo?

- Pues esos planes le deben ser más interesantes. – Charle suspiró.

- Si terminas rápido ven con nosotros. ¡Y no hagas cosas raras con Romeo!

- ¡¿Q- Qué!? ¡Yo no pensaba hacer nada raro con Romeo-kun!

- Ese sonrojo dice lo contrario – suspiró – Los adolecentes son un probl…

No termino la oración porque el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió y Wendy que salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo ya que estaba muy cohibida como para seguir hablando con su amiga.

- ¡Hola Wendy- san! – saludaron Lily y Romeo a la vez.

- Hola chicos, CHARLE ME VOY, ¡SUERTE EN TU CITA! – Cerró la puerta y agradeció mentalmente que los chicos la salvaran de las acusaciones de su amiga.

Lily tomó a los dos adolecentes para alzarlos en el cielo y volar en dirección a Polyusika.

_._

_._

_._

_Toc toc_

-. ¡Natsu! ¿Tan especial es la ocasión para que toques la puerta? Estoy sorprendida. – dijo la maga abriendo la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- … - El chico vestía de terno negro, con camisa roja y sin corbata, que era remplazada por su preciada bufanda. Consigo traía un tulipán rojo pero… todo se fue a la mierda.

Natsu se olvidó de su existencia, olvidó que hacia ahí, olvidó de todas la amenazas de Erza y Mira. Solo estaba Lucy frente a él, con esa hermosa sonrisa un vestido que daba una vista a sus pulcras piernas ¡Wow! Su perfume no se quedaba atrás, un aroma a vainilla con una pisca de fresas lograba abrumar todos los sensibles sentidos del chico.

-. ¿Natsu? Planeta llamando al mejor matadragones de fuego. – Canturreó Lucy haciéndo reaccionar al ojijade, sonrojado al ver que se había quedado parado con cara de idiota.

- L-lo siento Lucy, te ves hermosa. – Le sonrió, alarmado al ver que su cara se ponía roja bruscamente acercó su mano a la frente de ella. - ¡Lucy! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?.

- No, Natsu. – Sonrió.- Vamos. Por cierto tu también te ves lindo, el terno te queda bien.

- G-gracias, por cierto… Ten. – Le entrego la flor, la chica le sonrió, inmediatamente Natsu tomó de la mano a la rubia (amenaza de Mirajane) y fueron caminando hacia el restaurante.

- Nee Natsu ¿Y Happy? – Dijo mirándolo sonrojada por la acción anterior del chico. Y es que había estado tan pérdida en la presencia de su amigo peli rosado que no se preocupo la falta del neko.

- Fue a buscar a Charle, nos encontraremos en el restaurante.- Dijo gruñendo, le molestaba que preguntara por Happy ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero ya no le era raro el sentimiento, ya lo había experimentado las veces que Lucy abrazaba a Happy y este de afirmaba cómodamente en su delantera. Gruñí ante el pensamiento.

- Oh, ya veo, aunque seguramente se desmayará al ver a Charle. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Pues vamos, me está dando hambre, Lucy. – No soportaba que siguiera hablando de mi amigo neko, la tomé al estilo princesa y fui corriendo en dirección al restaurante.

- ¡Kyaaa Natsu! Estoy con falda, ¡B-BAJAME! – El caza dragones soltó carcajadas sin dejar de correr con ella en brazos.

- Ni loco, Lucy, ahora serás mi prisionera. - _¿Qué carajos dije?_ Pensó.

.

.

.

- Polyusika-san hemos llegado. – Habló la Marvell mientras golpeaba la puerta. La llamada señora hizo un ademán que pasara y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos dos acá? Estoy segura de solo invitar a esa chica de la escritura y a ti.

- Etto… Sucede que Levy-san no puede y a Charle no le gustaba la idea de venir sola, entonces ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme. – La dueña de casa inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a los dos individuos, quienes sintieron un escalofrío viajar por su espalda una y otra y otra vez.

- Tsk, estúpidos humanos, ¡No tiemblen! No es como si los fuera a torturar o algo – se acercó – solo limítense a callar y escuchar. – Luego se dirigió a la escalera y subió al siguiente piso.

- Chicos… - Romeo era un manojo de nervios, por donde le miraras temblaba. – Tranquilo , no es una mala persona, en el fondo se preocupa por todo Fairy Tail.

- Y-yo si-sin cuello – un aura azul desprendía del chico, por lo que Wendy solo le golpeo amistosamente el hombro y le sonrió.

- Lily, ¿Tú no tienes miedo? – Y es que es compañero de Gajeel ni se había inmutado antes todas las pruebas de inspección de Polyusika.

- ¿Debería? Soy una Exceed, tengo entendido que ella odia a lo humanos – Alzó los hombros con desinterés y una gota cruzó por la nuca de la pequeña maga

- Wendy ¿Sabes qué son las runas? – Hablo Polyusika que llegaba con un libro entre las manos

- Fried, del gremio trabaja con runas, le he visto trazar runas en el suelo para crear cosas – la señora suspiró.

- Las runas son un lenguaje de simbología que pueden usarse para diferentes necesidades y situaciones – Comenzó la pelirosa. – Las runas mágicas, que son las que te enseñaré para que las uses como magia de apoyo en combates. – Abrió el libro señalando algunos símbolos. – Tú, hasta ahora usas magia de apoyo directamente, de ese modo tu compañero tendrá una mejora en las habilidades mientras te quede magia y estés en un rango de distancia. Pero con tu magia puedes escribir runas en el cuerpo de tu compañero y darle el mismo efecto con la diferencia que durará al menos 2 horas, cuando adquieras mejor capacidad podría durar 8 horas o más con un gasto mínimo de magia y sin restricción de distancia. Ahora intentemoslo.

.

.

.

Un exceed azul tocaba alegre una de las ventas de Fairy Heells, la aludida abrió, recibiendo una caja llena de un té exótico. Estaba impresionada de no tener que recibir un pescado, sonrió y tomaron vuelo hacia su destino.

En un restaurante, iluminado que pequeños faroles que le daban un toque mágico, divisaron a una joven pareja, no fue difícil puesto que uno de ellos tenía un pelo rosado llamativo. Cuando se acercaron saludaron y se hicieron halagos mutuamente.

- Pasemos o les dará frío. – Sugirió Lucy, soltandose del agarre que Natsu le daba desde que había llegado, _aunque no era como si no le gustara tener el brazo de dicho mago por su cintura_. Todos pasaron y Natsu educadamente acomodo el asiento para que su pareja estuviera cómoda, los gatos se sentaron sobre la mesa… claro, por los tamaños debía ser así, si no querían terminar hablando con los pies de la pareja acompañante.

- ¿Habían llegado hace mucho? – Preguntó la Exceed a la rubia

- Realmente no, aunque Natsu prácticamente me trajo vol…. – La mano de su pareja le impidió seguir hablando.

- Calla Luce que Mirajane o Erza me matan si se enteran. – Le suplicó y como si fuera por arte de magia una piedra llegó a la parte posterior de su nuca. – Auch, está bien, pero no me pegues.

- ¿Eh? Yo no te he pegado – A los nekos les corrió una gota estilo anime. Natsu iba a replicar cuando llego un mesero.

- ¿Puedo servirles? – Hablo con una sonrisa, aunque poco después su mirada se dirigió a los arbustos donde una albina y un fornido chico se ocultaban, la primera parecía murmurar maldiciones. - B-bueno les dejo la carta y vuelvo para t-tomar el pedido.

.

.

.

- Maldición Laxus ¡que te corras! una rama me está clavando la espalda. - susurraba una albina incada entre unos arbustos.

- Tsk, no te quejes mujer que he venido de mera buena voluntad para ayudarte con tus caprichos.

- Si, y esta velada recien comienza. - Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

**Se asoma lentamente... Perdón!- se tira al suelo mientras esquiva objetos voladores - T-T juró que el colegio semanas de prueba, informes, falta de inspiración. Sé que me merezco mil golpizas Gomen u.u**

**Sin más gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar más rápido, en el próximo capitulo veremos como van llegando las parejas y las reacciones jajaja**

**Torii se despide! 3 los amo**

**¿Review?**


End file.
